Mirai Akari
Mirai Akari is a female japanese Virtual Youtuber with a style that is generous with dirty jokes. Overview Started activities on YouTube as 'Mirai Akari Project' from October 27, 2017. A butterfly shaped blue ribbon is a charming point on the side tail of blond. Blue corsage and black string ribbon are attached to the chest. Official illustrator is Mr. KEI who designed Hatsune Miku. A pretty greetings saying "Haro! Mirai Akari dayo" while deciding Acari Ripz at the beginning of the video. My hobby is selfish in Egosachi itself as "Princess Egosa". There is a case of using a neta, Internet meme reminiscent of "anime daughter Eilene" which was the owner of the original channel. Although he was reading a similar comment on the same day December 25th live broadcasting, he was revealed that this behavior was not a character making by the instruction of the staff but she was doing it without permission. While I am not good at English, I am actively interacting with foreigners in VRChat, but also in the call application "Saito-san" owner of a steel mental which can not be misunderstood by the conversation partner's misunderstanding. It is also a feature that there are many moving pictures taken at a unique angle like self-shooting. Even among the virtual Youtube, facial expressions are richly absurd and carefully reflected to the motion of fingers. One of her charms is the brightness especially gesture gesture is great for the fan as the name is. Initially it was relatively new in the industry, but the number of subscribers was very popular next to Kizuna Eye of the same industry, Shin Yoru moon because it inherited the channel of planner Eireen and started dashing. It tends to forget, but there is a setting called memory loss. In the live distribution on December 25, 2017, the "# Miriakari live broadcast" tag recorded 1st place of Twitter's trend, with Super Chat function broadcasting about 1 hour, about 270 thousand dollars of flights took place, and from December 31 the same year In the two-hour live delivery done on January 1, 2018, not only domestic fans but also foreign fans had more conversions, and a total of about 1.8 million yen was recorded. At the time of the start of the Mirai archive project, it was said that the goal was about 20,000 Twitter followers within 2017, but as of January 1, 2018 as of January 1, 2018, it also boosted the excitement of the entire virtual industry, exceeding 100,000 followers and recording 110 thousand On tears of live broadcasting on New Year's Eve, I thanked him for thanking words. Starting from January 19, 2018, the periodic Live distribution "Delivering from Miriakari's 2.5 Dimension! It was broadcast weekly until February 9 of the same year, but after that it shifted to biweekly broadcasting. By the way, the nickname "headmaster" derived from popular anime characters in the same distribution is established. On March 16, 2018, his official website was opened in commemoration of more than 500,000 YouTube channel subscribers. News, various download contents, inquiry form etc are provided. On the 24th and 25th of 2018, I sold the first official goods at AnimeJapan2018 and at the second day I sold out. Also, live broadcasts of about 30 minutes each time were carried out from the monitors equipped with booths from 11, 14 and 16 o'clock on both days. Furthermore, as a punishment game of Katakana tied in the live broadcast from the 2nd day at 14 o'clock, 5 horror game live commentaries were decided within the year. 3D model The MMD model was released shortly after the distribution was announced with the above live distribution. Access was rushed to the extent that Nikoni stereoscopic service was lowered at the outset when it was released. Let's look through the rules stated in the "Readme (JP) .txt" file included with the folder firmly. Modeler is Digitrevx known for producing Digitrevx style mikes. It is a little big compared with the Kizuna eye model (setting 156 cm). The number of polygons is about 170,000. It is thought that there is also a 3D model detuned for VRChat although it is not open to the public. Nico Nico Douga Movie of the Official niconico Account A lot of videos using this model are registered in My List "Akari Performed MMD Movie!". Relationships Introduction Video